In accordance with Patent Document 1, a player character displayed on a television monitor performs motions similar to various motions (a motionless state, a walking motion, a running motion, a side stepping motion, a jumping motion and a squatting motion) performed by a player on a mat type controller. Accordingly, the player can have an experience as if he were actually moving in virtual space through the player character by performing these motions on the mat type controller.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2006-320707